


January Prompt 05: Haunt

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: January Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 500 words or more, Alive Hale pack, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also on Dreamwidth, Also on Pillowfort, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Eternal Sterek, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, flash!fic, mentions mpreg, not on tumblr, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: He hadn’t meant to let it get to him, but Derek is finally prepared to admit that Ronnie’s words had really hit home. Five-year-olds aren’t supposed to be so aware as far as he is concerned.♠





	January Prompt 05: Haunt

He hadn’t meant to let it get to him, but Derek is finally prepared to admit that Ronnie’s words had really hit home. Five-year-olds aren’t supposed to be so aware as far as he is concerned. But, Derek _has_ watched with glee as both her and her older brother have called out their mom on several occasions.

Derek supposes it’s only fair that Laura get to tease him on this one now.

And, oh,  she’ll tease the _hell_ out of him if she finds out he’s been hanging around Grind Goal for most of the day, that is an absolute certainty. She’ll tease him, then she’ll call Cora to inform her, and announce it to everyone else at their mom’s next Pack dinner.

That would make for a great Solstice celebration.

Not.

And, Derek wouldn’t be able to deny any of it. He really, really wants to run into the omega guy his niece so observantly pointed out he was attracted to. Derek isn’t sure why any alpha, or any beta or omega for that matter, wouldn’t be attracted to the guy. He has wide eyes and a smile that almost knocked Derek over the first time he was privileged enough to see it. The man’s shoulders are sexy, his nose adorable, and — Derek hopes that he hadn’t noticed it in front of his niece as there are some things a child just shouldn’t smell — the guy’s neck looks absolutely lickable.

Derek’s fangs are itching to drop at the moment and he should stop thinking about what he’s thinking about before one of the other wolves in the coffee shop notices.

The omega is so easy to think about, though. Derek’s torn between being glad that he’s never seen the guy standing-up, and feeling lucky that he’s never seen just how long the omega’s legs are. If his arms and fingers are anything to go by, well.

Derek is a leg and ass man. Always has been.

Again, things his niece should never smell.

But Ronnie isn’t with him today, and neither is her big brother Rhys, and the fourth time Derek walked in front of the big windows of the café, Coach stepped out and told him in no uncertain terms that _if he was going to come in he should do it_ , and _dammit, Hale, pining isn’t attractive in a grown man of any designation_.

It’s not the first time Derek wonders if Coach doesn't have some fae or similar in his blood. The man is far, far to intuitive for it to just be observation.

Derek sits where he’s told and just nods when the Coach tells him not to move and makes a concerted effort to not turn around and look at the booth where the attractive omega usually sits.

He doesn’t let himself even shift in his seat until there’s a mocha latte and absurdly large salted-chocolate muffin being put in front of him. He blinks, reaches for his wallet, and shocks himself by not growling when Coach smacks his hand. Definitely fae blood. No one hits an alpha, even playfully, without earning a growl: _fae blood_. There’s doubt in Derek’s mind.

“Well done, Hale. You’ve come looking for your favorite omega on just about the only day he isn’t sitting in my corner.”

Derek blinks again, opens his mouth, and shuts it slowly. He doesn’t really want to speak. He wants to sink his fangs into the melon-sized cake in front of him.

“Go on, Hale. Nothing worse than an pining alpha. The only thing I know will take your mind off him is sweet and salt together. Eat.”

Derek lifts the muffin only to find it’s been cut into four pieces. He stuffs a whole quarter of it into his mouth and chews.

Coach nods. “Excellent. Now, my IT guy, as I like to call him — I pay him in two regular coffees a day, plus a couple of decafs, and a savory muffin or tart or two and he makes sure I don’t miss any play-offs or the daily Lifetime matinee — he’s off performing very important omega business today. Hales aren’t exactly an omega rich bloodline, right?”

Derek nods as much as he can while he’s sipping his not-coffee. He puts the mug down and takes another muffin quarter.

“But you know that they go get tested for Bite-compatibility when they’re thirteen, yes?” Derek nods again. “Good. That’s what he’s doing today. A family friend’s twins are having their tests today and he’s taking them. He’ll buy them lunch some place far more kid friendly than here, sit with the poor little sods while they get stabbed by the doc, and if they test amenable, he’ll take them off to get bands like the one he wears.”

Derek almost splutters out the muffin all over the table. The attractive omega favors long sleeves, and Derek hasn’t been close enough to the guy to look at his wrist. He’d just assumed, really, considering how good the young man smells, even at a distance in a coffee house. Coach confirming that the guy is Bite-amenable is, well.

Derek swallows and feels his shoulders, and everything else in his body, relax.

“Now, tomorrow. I’m going to lay your game plan for you, so listen carefully. Stilinski likes the usual spinach and feta, but anything with curried-pumpkin in it he will absolutely die for. Good thing I do a range of pastries and flans that he helped me design now, isn’t it?” Coach watches Derek shove the last of the muffin into his mouth and looks more satisfied than anyone should be about someone eating baked goods. He turns  and starts back to the counter, yelling over his shoulder, “He’s freaking omega though and through, Hale. The way to that young man’s heart is through his stomach. And I’ve just given you the golden ticket.”

♠

 _haunt (v): to visit habitually or frequently_ _  
_ _haunt (v): to recur persistently to the consciousness of; remain with_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are based on a table that can be found on my [Dreamwidth](https://inkandblade.dreamwidth.org/10803.html) and my [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/403806).
> 
> I'm not caught up yet, but... this is the last thing I had pre-written in my little January Prompts folder, so... TOMORROW I WILL HAVE TO ACTUALLY WRITE AND I'M KINDA SCARED.
> 
> +wibble+


End file.
